In order to produce dry cement-based products on site, contractors sometimes utilize a portable silo system, which reduces the cost of labor and the amount of waste that is common with conventional batching methods. The use of a portable silo system typically requires emptying a heavy-duty bulk bag of mixing material into a top portion of a funnel shaped silo, wherein the mixing material is subsequently emptied from the silo into a mixer below, as desired. During these two processes, however, much of the mixing material escapes into the surrounding environment in the form of dust, which could be harmful to workers.
Accordingly, a dust collection mechanism which prevents such dust from escaping during loading of a silo and/or mixer is desirable. To this end, it should be noted that the above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.